


Fluff series. Part three. Chap 53 and onwards.  (Now accepting requests)

by Xbertyx



Series: Fluff series collection. Challange to reach 100 fluffy oneshots. [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random fluffy drabbles.<br/>53) Heavy. William/Seb requested.<br/>54) Sea time. Ron/Will requested.<br/>55) Pink colour. Eric/Alan requested.<br/>56) A night at the movies. Eric/Alan requested.<br/>57) Chatroom.  Eric/Alan requested.<br/>58) True colours. Eric/Alan requested.<br/>59) Fields of green. Eric/Alan.<br/>60) Charity work. Ronald/William. Requested.<br/>61) Purrrfect present. Seb/Grell. Requested.<br/>62) Day into night. Seb/Will. Requested.<br/>63) Alone at the hospital. Ronald/Will. Requested.<br/>64) In hiding. Claude/Seb. Requested.<br/>65) The best present I could ask for is you. Alan/Eric.<br/>66) The news. Seb/William. Requested.<br/>67) Nightmares into dreams. Adult Ciel/Lau. Requested.<br/>68) Can we keep her? Ron/Will. Requested.<br/>69) Spiders. Claude/Grell. Requested.<br/>70) Sour face. Claude/Sebastian. Requested.<br/>71) Fever. Sascha/Rudgar. Requested.<br/>72) Fever 2. Sascha/Rudgar. Requested.<br/>73) 75. Ronald/William. Requested.<br/>74) 75 part 2. Ronald/William. Requested.<br/>75) Pub talk. Ronald/William. Requested.<br/>76) Cream and Cameras. Rudgar/Sascha. Requested.<br/>77) Cream and Cameras part 2. Rudgar/Sascha. Requested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy. Requested by darkangel666

 William was pretty furious at present, or just plain hormonal. Honestly, how could he have let himself get into this state? A grunt left him as he stood up from his office chair slowly. A hand placed on his stomach, round mass easily seen now.

 Honestly, if Grell knew whose child it was that he was carrying, she’d surely scythe him to death on the spot in jealously. He, William T. Spears, being knocked up by a demon, THAT demon; it was almost unthinkable. And yet, here he stood, with a large, extended stomach and swollen ankles, his child due in a month.

 He couldn’t even get any time off of work, the branch being as short staffed as ever. A hiss left him as he felt a sharp kick. Bar the large amount of weight causing him backache, the kicks were probably the worst aspect of his pregnant. Demon spawn sure had powerful feet. All the more reason for William wanting this pregnancy to be over as soon as possible; he was completely miserable.

\------

 The grumbling supervisor returned home at around 10pm that night, his body completely exhausted, spine feeling as if had been broken in two. Shuffling slowly into the kitchen, he found his partner heating up a meal he’d prepared earlier. An irritated sigh left him. “Sebastian, please do tell me what you are doing here.”

 Sebastian glanced at him and smirked. “This is called cooking, Mr Spears.”

 His eyebrow twitched slightly. “I mean what are you doing in my house? Should you not be at the mansion, waiting on that spoilt child hand and foot?”

 “I slipped a little rum into his milk. He’s fast asleep now.”

 “Damned demon.”

 “I did it so that I could spend more time with you, but if you’re going to be moody with me, I can leave you to heat up your own supper.”

 The supervisor had not the energy to argue. Plus, he was feeling rather hungry. “No, no, stay, it is fine.”

\------

 “Is that to your liking?” Sebastian asked as William tucked into the buttered chicken fillet he’d prepared.

 “It is passable.”

 “Passable?” Sebastian chuckled. “I would have thought that you were enjoying it quite a lot, given the haste in which you were consuming it.”

 “Be qui-.” William’s sentence was cut off by a groan. “Nghhh ….”

 “William?” Sebastian eyed him with concern. “Is the baby coming?”

 “No, the blasted thing just kicked me.”

 The demon relaxed back into his seat. “Good. Obviously they too like the food, though I have no idea how, I find it quite revolting.”

 William rolled his eyes. “Would you please just shut up?”

\------

 “Sebastian, must you watch me as I get undressed?”

 Sebastian’s eyes glowed in the dim light of the bedroom. “Yes, it is quite a nice sight.”

 “I highly doubt that, I am huge.” William grunted, realising that he was not going to be able to button up his night shirt. “This is your damn fault, demon.”

 Sebastian chuckled as he got out of William’s bed. “As you keep telling me.” Nearing the reaper, he placed his hand on the large bump. “But as you already know, it’ll be worth it in the end.”

 The supervisor nodded. “Yes, yes, I know. There is no need to keep telling me.”

 “You love them, don’t you?”

 William blushed lightly as his linked his fingers with the demon’s. “Yes, of course I do.” He cursed the hormones flowing through his body, determined that those were causing him to act in such a sappy manner. “As … I love you.”

 “Well, I sure hope so, saying that you are carrying my child.”

 The supervisor smiled slightly, cheeks flushing further. “Yes, and I cannot wait to see them. I am growing quite inpatient now.”

 Sebastian too smiled. “As am I, William, as am I.”


	2. Sea time. Requested by Terra Claiborne.

 The summer sun was setting, sky lit by splashes of orange and red. In the dimming light, a reaper could make out the crashing of waves on the dull yellow sand. With each new ripple came a gust of wind and it ruffled his hair; made him feel slightly chilly.

 The reaper turned to his date. Due to a late shift, neither of them had been able to start this meeting until after eight that night. “I’ve never seen tha’ sea before.”

 William eyed him and Ronald couldn’t tell if it was with coldness or sympathy. “Really?”

 “Yeah.”

 “And yet you wanted to just have our date near the Thames.”

 “Well yeah, it’s closer.”

 “That river is disgusting, Ronald; it smells of rotten sewage.” He turned to watch the last of the sun sinking below the horizon. “Plus, teleporting is hardly a hard feat.”

 “Yeah but still, I didn’t wanna’ trouble y’.”

 The supervisor glanced back at Ronald before closing the gap between them. “It is no trouble at all. Besides, I much prefer clean, fresh air.”

 Ronald rested his head against his date’s shoulder. “Yeah, it is really nice.”

 “You would like to come here again?”

 “Yeah, yeah, I really would.” Ronald chuckled. “Wanna’ crack open tha’ wine?”

 “I would not mind that; work has been rather tiresome today.”

 “Hah, y’ don’t need an excuse ta’ drink, Boss.”

 “Maybe you do not, Ronald.”

\------

 William and Ronald had taken their positions on a blanket, which had been laid out on the sand, a small picnic basket resting on it to keep it from blowing away. A glass of wine was pulled away from Ronald’s lips. “Y’ got any good food in there?”

 “I have cheese and pickle sandwiches. I hadn’t the time to make anything fancier.”

 Ronald grinned. “Meh, I hate tha’ fancy shit.”

 William smiled slightly as he handed a wrapped sandwich to Ronald. “Then cheese and pickle it is.”

 “Cheers, Boss.”

\-----

 A while passed and Ronald’s belly was now full of booze and food. He lay down on the blanket and yawned. “Hmm … those sandwiches were good.”

 William rolled his eyes. “You could have left one for me, Ronald.”

 “Didn’t wanna’.”

 “Charming.”

 The wind seemed to have picked up somewhat and Ronald shuddered. “Jeez, it’s cold.”

 “Would you like to finish our date for tonight?”

 “Na, lie down and gimme’ a cuddle.”

 “You really are a nuisance.”

 “I’m too cute ta’ be a nuisance and y’ know it.”

 Another eye roll, though William admitted “yes … I suppose that you are.” A hand reached out, William being pulled down onto his back. “Ronald!”

 “Cuddle now.” Ronald snuggled into his side, his cheek resting against William’s shoulder.

 “Ugh … fine.” _Yes, quite adorable indeed._ An arm was slipped under Ronald and wrapped around his torso. “Better?”

 “Yeah.” Ronald let out another yawn before he smiled sleepily. “I love y’, Boss.”

 “Yes, I know and I love you too.”

 “Good.” _I really like the sea._ “We need ta’ do this more often.”

 “Yes, we really do.” They stayed cuddled up until soft snores were heard, the smaller reaper trying to snuggle up even closer to William in his sleep. _It is nice to see you happy, Ronald, it is so nice. These brief moments really do fill me with glee._


	3. Pink is the worst colour. Requested by Blackbutlerfan13.

 “Eric, can we please just pick a colour and go home?” Alan sighed, back and brow sweaty from the heat in the DIY store. The large bump pulling down on him wasn’t helping matters. “No,” Eric grumbled as he eyed up a pot of dark blue, almost navy paint. “If we don’t sort this out today, tha’ baby’s gonna’ be here before we paint tha’ room.” 

 “And whose fault is that?” 

 “Yours.” 

 “No, it’s not.” Alan crossed his arms over his chest. “You kept putting it off, pretending like we’d got loads of time to spare.” 

 “Who’s tha’ one who didn’t wanna’ know tha’ sex of our baby?”

 “I’ve told you, Eric, I know that it’s a girl.” 

 “Pfft, ya’ can’t know tha’ for sure. Plus, I don’t wanna’ paint tha’ nursery pink, no matter tha’ gender.”

 “Why not?” Alan pouted. “I love pink!” 

 “It’s fugly.”

 “No it’s not!”

 “It really is, Al. It’s all bright and girly and gross.” 

 “Then what about a soft pink?” 

 “A wha’?” 

 “You know, a light pink – not too bright.” 

 “Gross ....” 

 A long sigh came from the brunette. “Well I don’t want blue. It’s such a plain, boring colour.” 

 “At least it’s not vomit inducin’.” 

 “Eric!” Alan stuck out his bottom lip, giving his partner puppy dog eyes. “Pink ... please.” 

 Eric groaned loudly. Damn that cute, pleading face. “Fine ... fine, ‘soft’ pink then, ya’ win.” 

\------- 

 Almost an hour had passed, and the couple were still looking through the pink shades. “No, no way in hell, Al, tha’ colour is gross.” 

 “What’s wrong with it?!”

 “It’s too bright.”

 “Eric, you’ve been saying that about every pink shade!”

 “I jus’ don’t like them!”

 “This one is perfectly -.” Alan stopped mid-sentence, instead gasping loudly and holding his stomach. “Nghh ….”

 “Babe? What’s tha’ matter?”

 “I … I think the baby’s … coming.”

 “R-really? How?”

 “I … I just do. Get … me to the hospital.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout tha’ paint though?”

 “Eric!”

 “Alright, alright, we’re goin’.”

\---------

 “Wow Al, she’s beautiful.” Eric smiled down at the small bundle wrapped up in a blanket in Alan’s arms.

 “Hmm, she really is.” A small giggle left the brunette. “I told you that they’d be a girl.”

 “Yeah … ya’ sure did. Wha’ are we gonna’ call her?”

 “I really have no idea.” Alan yawned. “Hmm, it’s getting late, and I’m too tired to think up a name. You should go home and sleep for a bit too.”

 “Wha’ ‘bout our lil’ one?”

 Alan smiled sleepily. “I think she’s dozing off too. Before you go, can you put her back in her cot?”

 “But … but what if she needs me in tha’ night?”

 “That’s what the midwives are for, silly.” Alan caught the worried look on his partner’s face. “Eric, don’t worry, we’ll be fine for a little while.”

 “Ya’ sure?”

 “Yep. The worst is over for me now, right?”

 “Ah … yeah, good point.” Eric eased his daughter gently from Alan’s hold. “But I still wanna’ spend a bit of time wi’ her first.”

\--------

 Around twenty hours had passed since the birth, and Alan was about to be discharged. Eric had only just turned up. “Eric, I know I said to rest, but I didn’t mean for a whole day.”

 “Sorry babe, I lost track of time.”

 Alan shot him a look of annoyance. “You … you lost track of time?”

 Just at that moment, the doctor came into the room, saving Eric from the wrath of a tired, cranky mother.

\---------

 “Man … I really don’t know wha’ ta’ call her,” Eric sighed as Alan rubbed the baby’s back after her first feed at home.

 “No … me neither.” It wasn’t long before their daughter was yawning. “Well, I think someone needs a nap.” Alan sighed. “I wish we could have gotten her bedroom sorted.”

 “Hmm.” Eric grinned. “Go see for ya’self.”

 “Wh – no, you didn’t!” Alan smiled widely. “Eric!”

 “Told ya’ tha’ I’d lost track of time.” Eric chuckled as Alan darted out of the room, and he was soon following him up the stairs.

 The brunette pushed the door open, and gasped at seeing the bedroom painted in the bright pink that he’d originally wanted for the room. “Aww … Eric, I love it!”

 The blonde chuckled. “I hate it, it’s so gross.”

 A giggle left the brunette. “Well, you’ll have to get used to it now, won’t you?”

 “Aha … yep …”


	4. A night at the movies. Requested by Helln_Damnation.

  “No, no way in hell,” Eric grunts, paying no heed to Alan’s pouting.

 “But Eric -.”

 “There’s no way I’m watchin’ Bridget Jones’ Baby!”

 “B … but I don’t want to watch the new Blair Witch.” Alan rubs at his upper arm. “It looks scary.”

 “It IS scary, that’s tha’ point.”

 “Eric, please don’t make me watch it.”

 “Oh hell no, don’t start sulkin’.” Eric could see the beginnings of a bottom lip, and both he and Al already knew who had won. “Al, I’m warnin’ ya’, stop it.”

 The puppy dog eyes begin. “Eric, don’t take me to the scary film.”

 “Stop it!”

 The bottom lip quivers. “I want to see my film, Eric. I never get to do what I want.”

 “Yes ya’ do, don’t lie.”

 Alan sniffs, sticking out his bottom lip farther. “Y … you’re mean.”

 _Oh … oh great._ Eric sighs, knowing that he’s lost. Turning around, he declares to the ticket seller “two ta’ Bridget Jones’ Baby, please.”

 The lady at the desk rolls her eyes at the two men’s antics. “That’ll be £18.78, please.”

 Eric’s mouth drops open. “H-how much?!”

\---------

 Eric sits in the screening room, a big frown on his face. Since when did the cost of movie tickets go up so much? How extortionate. Oh, and not to mention the cost of the food at the cinema too.

 And then there’s the uncomfortable seats to think about. Oh, and he’s pretty sure that he trod in chewing gum on the way in here.

 “T … this film is so borin’,” he sighs, sliding down in his seat. _Next time I get paid, I’m going drinking with Ronnie. There’s no way I’m coming here again._

 Alan turns to him, a wide smile on his face. “I think it’s great. Thanks for coming with me, Eric.”

 “Oh ….” The anger fades away. “No … no probs.”

 It only takes one smile from Alan, and Eric always forgets his woes, his irritation. He smiles back, Alan’s smile contagious. “I’m glad ya’re enjoyin’ ya’self. Maybe we should do this again next month?”

 “I … I’d like that, Eric.”

 The blonde grins widely. “Next month it is then, babe. Do ya’ think we can watch somethin’ a bit more excitin’ next time though?”

 “Hmm ….” Alan giggles softly. “Maybe ….”

 And so began the monthly movie night, watching films on the third Friday of every month – without fail.


	5. Chatroom. Requested by Blackbutlerfan13

 A chatroom had been started recently, by Grell, for the reapers of the London Dispatch. It was currently Saturday night, Eric at Ronald’s house. Half way through his third beer, he logged onto the chatroom.

_ThickstickScot is now online._

 As soon as that message had popped up on the chat log, Eric received a message from Alan.

_BabyEricaBrunette: Eric, where are you? Get home!_

 Eric frowned deeply. _ThickstickScot: At Ronnie’s. I told you this this morning._

 _BabyEricaBrunette:_ _No Eric, you said that you’d be home early from work today._

_ThickstickScot: Eh, well I did finish work early, if that helps?_

_BabyEricaBrunette: No! You jerk, come home!_

 Grell sent a message. _THEREDRIPPER: Eric, don’t upset your lover. Are you really so cruel?_

_BabyEricaBrunette: Yes Eric! I want you home – it’s really cold here tonight._

 The blonde sighed. _ThickstickScot: Alright, alright, I’m coming home._

_BabyEricaBrunette: Yay!_

_ThickstickScot is now offline._

_\---------_

 Eric was soon home, and he found Alan sitting up in bed, the covers wrapped tightly around him. “I’m home – happy now?”

 “You should have been home sooner,” Alan pouted.

 “Aye, aye, whatever yer say.” Eric moved over to the bed, climbing into it. “Well I’m here now, that’s all that matters, right?”

 Alan smiled, snuggling up to his partner. “Hmm, you’re right. Oh … you’re so warm.”

 “Cool.” He wrapped an arm around Alan’s shoulders. “That better?”

 “Yes …. I’m sleepy,” the brunette breathed.

 “It’s not even that late yet,” Eric chuckled.

 “I know … but I’ve had a busy shift. Will you cuddle me until I fall asleep?”

 Eric pecked Alan tenderly on the forehead before smiling down at him. “Of course I will, babe. Spooning or -.”

 “Spooning.” Alan pressed up closer to Eric. “Spooning, definitely.”


	6. True colours. Requested by Thorns_of_love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyric fic.
> 
> Used: 
> 
> True Colors - Cyndi Lauper.

 It was merely a rumour in the reaper realm – cases few and far between. You could only see the world in black and white, until the day, if it ever happened, when you met your soulmate. Then, and only then, would the world around you blossom, burst into colour.

 Eric never believed a word of it – the world was colourless, and it always would be. There would be no ray of light in such a dark, lonely, tiring world. No one would ever be able to light up his bleak existence.

 _You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh I realize i_ _t’s hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And the darkness inside you_  
_Can make you feel so small_

 And then one day, one dull Boxing Day in the early 1800s, he was put in charge of another reaper – one Alan Humphries. He moved into the young man’s office, seeing the small brunette busy working away on paperwork. And when Alan looked up at him, smiled, the world exploded into colour. Curse words fell from Eric’s mouth in his amazement.

 Everything was suddenly so bright, the air around Alan a light purple – his aura, it seemed. Alan’s mouth fell open as he experienced the same, though Eric’s aura glowed a bright red. “My … my soulmate?”

 “Ah think so ….”

 Alan’s lips formed into a smile – it was such a sweet sight for Eric to behold. “W … wow.”

 “So, should we head off tae yerr first collection?” Eric asked, still in disbelief.

 “I … I’d like that.”

 “Grand.” Eric held out his hand, and Alan took it in an instant.

 _But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors are beautiful_  
_Like a rainbow_

 It was also a rumour that once a reaper finds their soul mate, they have no need for their glasses anymore – perfect sight is returned. Alan tested that theory, and walked crotch first into a fire hydrant. Turns out that not everything one hears is actually truth. Still, the memory of that event cracked Eric up for weeks to come.

 _But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_

_Your true colors_

 The years passed by quickly, both reapers discovering new shades every single day. Alan was amazed by the colours of flowers, delighting in the beauty of his new found favourite – Ericas. The bright petals filled his heart with wonder, and he began to collect samples of each flower, scrutinizing the different shades of each.

 Life was good, life was wonderful.

 _I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_

_Your true colors_

_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors_

_Your true colors_

 It was rumoured that once your soulmate died, the world returned to dull black and whiteness. But Eric wasn’t worried as he cuddled Alan tightly in bed that morning. Reapers were immortal – Eric’s life would never be anything other that bright, dazzling colour. And, truly, he wouldn’t, couldn’t have it any other way.

_Your true colors_

_Your true colors_

_Your true colors_


	7. I see fields of green. Alan/Eric. Modern day teenage human AU.

 “Achoo! Ah … ahh … achoo!” Alan's nose was red raw from sneezing, from the hay-fever he was suffering from. His eyes were red and puffy, skin beginning to itch. “Ahhh -.”

 “Al -.

 “Chooo!”

 Eric rolled his eyes. “Come on, it's time tae go home.”

 The brunette looked out over the field, at the flowers blooming. Glancing back at his partner, he pouted. “Just a little while longer -.”

 “But yer're going tae be congested for weeks – yer know how bad yerr hay-fever gets in summer.” Seeing sadness crossing over Alan's face, he patted the smaller teen lightly on the shoulder. “Ah'm only saying this because ah care – yer know that.”

 “I … I DO know, but … I also know that summer is the most beautiful time of the year.” He smiled slightly. “The flowers are at their peak, and the bees are -.”

 “And the pollen is going to send yer intae anaphylactic shock.”

 He giggled lightly. “It isn't that bad – stop worrying so much.”

 “Hah, easier said than done.”

 It was Alan's turn to roll his eyes. “I'm fine. Nothing a nasal spray won't sort out later.”

 “Aye … whatever yer say.”

 “Eric,” Alan whined, pressing up closer to his partner. “Please, just a little longer.”

 With a sigh of defeat, the blonde nodded. “Aye, fine .. but yer best be ready tae break out the hay-fever pills this afternoon.”

 Alan smiled again. “I think it's worth it.”

 “Aye. Ah mean, it is pretty beautiful out here.”

 “Definitely.”

 He pulled out a tissue from a travel packet in his pocket, and handed it over to the small teen. “Here – a runny nose really isn't that sexy.”

 Alan took the item with a giggle. “Thank you.” Giving the irritated area a quick wipe, he took hold of Eric's hand, and they walked off farther into the middle of the field, Alan beaming between his sniffs and sneezes. “So … so beautiful.”

 But Eric wasn't admiring his surroundings; no, his eyes were firmly fixed on his love. “Aye, truly a beaut ah have here.”


	8. Charity work. Ronald/William. Human Au, modern day. Requested by Hellosweetie17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from request:  
> Ron makes Will try something he normally wouldn't.

“Ronald, this is insane – I am not going through with this.” William stated.

 “Aww, but Will, it’s for charity.” Ronald whined.

 “I don’t care. You can do it, but I -.”

 “Y’re scared of heights, aren’t y’?”

 “Of course not.”

 “Then what’s tha problem?”

 “I … I just find jumping off of a high building to be … rather silly.”

 “Yeah, wi’ a bungee cord. It’s not dangerous.”

 “Of course ….”

 “Where’s y’ sense of fun, babe?”  Before William could reply, Ronald spoke again. “Al’s doin’ it, and he’s shittin’ himself. Can’t y’ at least try it?”

 “Yes … Alan can be wimpish at times.”

 Ronald huffed. “But at least he’s tryin’. Don’t y’ wanna help those poor kids wi’ cancer?”

 “Yes, by sponsoring you. I am not doing it myself -.”

 “Y’ know a hell of a lot more people than me. Y’ll ge’ loads of sponsors!”

 With a sigh, William pushed his glasses up his nose. “You aren’t going to shut up until I agree, are you?”

 “Nope.”

 “Alright then, I … I shall try it, just this once.”

 “Aww, thanks babe.” Ronald wrapped his arms around him.

 “But if the cord breaks, I will come back to haunt you.”

 “Is tha’ a promise?” Ronald chuckled. “Y’re gonna be jus’ fine, I swear.”

\--------------

 Alan staggered back to his friend, a greenish tinge coming over his face. “I … I feel sick ….”

 “Y’ did great, Al.” Ronald smiled.

 “H … how did … you do it so easily?” The small brunette asked.

 “It was well fun,” the blonde beamed.

 “S … speak for yourself.”

 “Are you in need of a paper bag?” William asked. “You look rather sick.”

 “I … I’ll be alright.”

 “Y’ don’t ‘ave time ta ge’ a bag,” Ronald chuckled. “It’s y’ turn.”

 William looked around, seeing the trained instructor gesturing for him to come over. “Oh … oh, right.”

\-------------

 “Y’ screamed like a little girl,” Ronald chuckled as William swayed in place after the jump.

 William tried to glare, only to shudder. “N … never make me do that again.” Adjusting his glasses with a shaky hand, he asked “may … may we get out of here now?”

 “Nah, not yet. I wanna see if they got it all on tape.”

 “A-alright ….”

\------------

***Two days later***

 “Will, Will!” Ronald raced into their apartment, a wide smile on his face.

 “What is it, Ronald?” William looked up from his book.

 “Jus’ collected all tha sponsor money.” Ronald beamed. “They all paid in – we did it, Will, we hit a grand!”

 “I expected as much.”

 “Yep!” Ronald jumped on the sofa next to him, cuddling up to him. “And £700 came from y’ sponsors.”

 “Yes, well … they tend to have higher wages.”

 “Alright.” He nudged his partner in the side. “No need ta show off.”

 William dismissed the remark, instead saying “I am glad that we were able to help those poor children.”

 “Yep, and guess wha’?”

 “What?”

 “I’ve already signed tha three of us up for next year.”

 His mouth hung open. “Y … you have got to be kidding me ….”


	9. Purrrfect Present. Sebastian/Grell. Requested by Helln_Damnation.

 Grell grinned to herself – she just couldn’t wait for Christmas. This year, like every other, had been filled with rejection from Sebastian. Now though, none of that mattered, for she had a plan. A Christmas gift for her demonic love.

 Walking into the kitchen, she glanced at the calendar. “Just one more day to go, my sweet Sebby.”

 “Meowwwww.”

 Turning around, she smiled down at a small kitten, ginger with bright green eyes. She’d found the poor thing abandoned in an alleyway, so had taken her home, feeding her and keeping her warm until the kitten regained good health.

 She bent down, petting its head lightly. “I’m really going to miss you, Darling, but I know that Sebby is going to take such good care of you.”

 “Purrr.”

 “Yes, yes, he is. I know, wonderful, isn’t it? If only I could be his little pussy for the evening.”

\---------------

 “Mr Sebastian, Mr Sebastian!” Finny raced into the laundry room early on Christmas morning, a large box between his hands. “Somebody brought you a Christmas present! Isn’t tha’ exciting?!”

 The demon turned from the laundry basket of dirty clothes, his face blank. “From whom?”

 “Erm … someone called the ‘Red Reaper of Death’. Eh … what does tha’ mean?”

 “I have no idea.” He shot Finny a sweet smile. “Would you mind taking that package up to my bedchamber and then getting back to tending to the garden?”

 “Of course, Sir!”

\-------------

 “Now, what do we have here?” Sebastian’s gloved fingers ran over the box, eyebrow rising a little on hearing a small meow. “Oh ….” He quickly opened the box, turning into a fangirl at seeing the beautiful, perfect little kitty.

 And with that, he decided that he would be nice to Sutcliff from now on – well … maybe until the New Year.


	10. Day into night. Sebastian/William. Requested by Nadohunter.

***2016***

 “I … must say, Sebastian, this is a rather strange tradition for a demon to celebrate.” William stated. Sebastian had taken him out onto a field, on the night of the Summer Solstice. “It is the lightest day of the year, after all, and demons are known to cling to the darkness.”

 “That is precisely the reason we care about it so much.” Sebastian smiled a little. “In our realm, it marks the day in which daylight begins to turn to the dark cloak of night – this half of the year is when demons are stronger, access to the human world easier. We usually bury something in the ground here on earth, some sort of satanic object – it helps our kind pass through the gates of hell.”

 “You expect me to celebrate something of that kind?” William pushed his glasses up his nose. “I am not allowing you to bring vermin into this world.”

 “No need – I am the only demon you will ever require.” Sebastian placed his hand over his chest. “And with you and I being together, you know I am a tame beast of hell.”

 William closed the gap between them. “And I intend to keep it that way, for as long as possible. With Phantomhive long gone, I am the only one keeping you in line.”

 Sebastian’s smile only widened. “Wonderful.”

 “So … how are we to celebrate this year?”

 “May we just watch the sun set?” The demon wrapped an arm around his partner. “And then later, we can crack open a bottle of wine?”

 The reaper chuckled lightly. “How sinful.”

 And so, they sat on the dry grass, cuddling, watching as the sun slowly passed below the horizon.


	11. Alone at the hospital. William/Ronald. Requested by Skelluna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the person who requested this was looking for something a little more comedic, but I really liked this idea. Hope they do too?

 “Mr Knox,” Dr Spears (William) sighed as he walked into the hospital room. “You must stay in bed – how many times must I tell you?”

 The young man looked up at him, dark circles under his eyes, skin pale. He sighed back, kicking at the ground under his feet, legs dangling off of the bed. “I don’t wanna – it’s so borin’.”

 “Yes … I know that -.”

 “And I keep tellin’ y’ ta call me Ronald, or y’ know, Ronnie. We see each other every day, so -.”

 William’s teeth ground together for the smallest of moments. “Ronald, you have to rest.”

 “But -.”

 “With your cancer at this stage, you cannot afford to exhaust yourself further. You know that your chance of survival is slim, and -.”

 “Exactly.” Ronald grumbled. He stood up, wobbling a little. “If I’m dyin’ anyway, I need ta make tha most of my time left. I … I don’t wanna spend tha last of my days stuck in some rock hard bed, bored out of my brain. I … need ta live a little, while I still can.” He rubbed at his eyes, eyelashes long fallen away. “Don’t y’ get tha’?”

 “I do, but as your doctor, I must take your health into account. I know that the boredom is driving you up the wall, but there are magazines to read -.”

 “Yeah, girly mags – my brain is leakin’ out of my ears.”

 “Well, a family visit may -.”

 “I’ve told y’ this so many times, Doc, my family’s gone.”

 “Oh yes … sorry.” _With so many … patients to tend to, I sometimes forget their personal life details._ “Friends?”

 “Pfft, they only wanna know when tha times are good.”

 “Oh, I see.”

 “So … so let me go out for a bit, please?”

 “I am sorry, but I cannot allow that. With you being so … unwell, it is just too risky.”

 “Right … of course,” his shoulders slumped. “Well … can y’ at least keep me company for a bit?”

 “I cannot at present – you are not my only patient, Ronald, I am afraid.”

 “K ….”

 William saw the sorrow crossing the young man’s face, and his stomach churned a little with sadness. “But my shift does end in two hours – I can visit you then, for a short while?”

 Ronald gave him a little smile. “Y … yeah, I’d love tha’ – thank y’.”

\------------

 Later that day, William went into Ronald’s hospital room. “You haven’t touched your food again.”

 “Nah … I’m not hungry.” Ronald sat up in bed. “Thanks for comin’.”

 “It is fine -.”

 “No, I mean it, I really appreciate it.”

 The doctor let a small smile cross his lips. “You are welcome. It is no trouble.” He sat on the edge of the bed, digging around in a plastic bag – he had popped to the store after his shift had ended. “I brought you a comic book. I am not sure if that is your sort of thing -.”

 “Hey, beats shitty girl’s mags.” Ronald beamed at him. He took the comic from the doctor, and he read it, making small talk with Will. Just having the company; it made him happy, it truly did.

\--------------

***Three months later***

 The day of Ronald’s discharge had come – amazingly, he had pulled through, and was doing extremely well. The papers had been signed, the young man having packed his things into a small suitcase. William came to see him, and he was fighting to hold back a smile. “Finally getting out of here, I see.”

 “Yeah. Thanks for everythin’, Will.”

 Finally, his smile showed. He really did like that nickname, even if he would never admit it. Pulling a small package from behind his back, he held it out to Ronald. “These are for you.”

 “Chocolate?” Ronald smiled.

 “Yes, you know that you need to eat a healthy diet, but you also need to put on a little weight.”

 Ronald took them from him. “Thanks.” And then his smile faded. “Well … I’ll see y’ around.”

 “I hope not, though I mean that in the nicest way possible. When you get home, make sure that you get lots of rest.” He frowned when Ronald sniffed. “Is … is something the matter?”

 “I … I don’t ‘ave … a home ta go back ta,” he admitted.

 “Oh?”

 “Eh … I lost my job when I got ill – my boss was an arsehole – and, well, I … I couldn’t keep up wi’ tha rent.”

 “Y … you are homeless?”

 “Y … yeah, I’m hopin’ one of my old friends will let me stay at theirs for a bit.” He wiped at his eyes. “No one’s gotten back ta me yet though.”

 “You really have no one?”

 “No, I don’t ….” He sighed, grip tightening on the handle of his suitcase. “Well … take care, alright?”

 William watched as Ronald walked away, blurting out something as he reached the door. “You can stay … at mine, if you’d like?”

 “Umm … no, I couldn’t a-ask y’ ta do tha’.”

 “Ronald,” he raced over to him, grabbing his wrist lightly. “Please … I wish for you not to end up on the streets – it will do your recovery no good.”

 He gaped at him for a moment. “Y’ … y’ mean it?”

 “Of course.” The doctor gasped when Ronald turned, grabbing a hold of him and hugging him tightly.

 “T … thank y’.”

 “Really, it is no problem.”

 Ronald kissed his cheek lightly. “G … great.”


	12. In hiding. Claude/Sebastian. Requested by TheWitchingHour7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)

 “Where the heck is he?” Ciel huffed. He hadn’t seen Sebastian since the morning. Even with the help of the other ‘useless’ servants, the demon butler was nowhere to be found.

 Meanwhile, in the Trancy Manor, the two demons were hiding away in a store closet on the ground floor of the mansion.

 Since becoming a couple, this had become a regular occurrence. One of the butlers would sneak into the other’s mansion, hoping not to be seen. They’d find their lover, and the two would rush off, finding a secluded spot to snog each other’s brains out.

 “Claude,” Sebastian murmured between kisses, “we really must be getting back to work. The young lord will be expecting me for dinner.”

 “Don’t you have a chef over there?”

 “Yes, though he isn’t very good -.”

 “That matters not – it means you can stay a little longer.”

 “No, I –hmph!” Their lips met again, Sebastian temporarily forgetting about his duties.

\--------------

 Sebastian hitched up his trousers, face red and sweaty. “Well, that was rather wonderful.” He turned to Claude, smiling a little. “I really should get going now.”

 Claude glanced at his pocket watch. “Yes, it is getting late, I suppose.”

 Fully dressed again, the couple left the small room, and came face to face with a ticked off Alois.

 “So, this is where you have been, Claude.”

 The two demons glanced at each other.

 BUSTED!


	13. The best present I could ask for is you. Alan/Eric.

 It was Christmas night, and Alan was stuck in a hospital bed. They had found a cure for the Thorns, but all of the treatments had left him exhausted. He was going to be discharged in a couple of days, but for now, he was waiting for Eric to return to him – the blonde was doing the dreaded Xmas shift, ten in the morning till ten at night.

 Alan sighed a little, pulling his dressing gown tightly around him. What a night to be alone, he thought.

 He watched as the clock on the wall ticked by slowly, finally reaching ten o’clock. Only a minute or so later, the door burst open, Eric smiling as he came into the room. “Merry Christmas, Al.”

 Alan smiled back. “Merry Christmas to you too. Oh, I got you something!”

 “Yer did?” Eric asked. “How?”

 “Umm … well, Grell got it for you, so I owe her the money, but it was my idea.” He blushed a little. “Sorry it’s only something small.”

 “That’s alright, babe, ah couldn’t get yer much either – not much room in here tae keep it all.”

\------------

 Eric opened his gift, and chuckled. He stared at the large bottle of whiskey. “Ah love it, babe, just the thing for a cold winter’s night.”

 “Just try not to get too drunk, okay?”

 “Nah, ah won’t, ah’m not a lightweight like yer.”

 Alan giggled softly. “Too true.” He too opened up his presents, finding a few books and a mini art kit. “Aww … I love it, Eric, thank you.”

 “It’s alright, babe. Again, sorry ah couldn’t get yer anything bigger.”

 The brunette shook his head, smiling a little. “No, Eric … the best present I could ask for is you.”

 With a grin, Eric leaned closer, lips ghosting against his partner’s. “Aye, likewise.” Their lips met, both reapers glad that Alan would be home very, very soon.


	14. The news. Prequel to 'Heavy'. Seb/William. Requested by Phantomhive.

 “You look rather awful,” Sebastian said, looking at William.

 “I don’t feel so well, I must admit,” the reaper stated, eyeing his partner. “I hope it isn’t the Thorns.”

 “Yes, we wouldn’t want that coming into play again – it caused us both enough trouble before.”

 “It is just so odd,” William sighed, sitting down on a chair in his living room. “I have never felt like this before – reapers are not supposed to become unwell.”

 “Hmm,” Sebastian thought for a moment. “Well, I do know someone who might be able to help us diagnose you.”

 “No, no, you cannot possibly mean that madman -.”

 “I am afraid so.”

 “May God have mercy on us both.”

\---------------

 “My, my, I haven’t seen this in a while,” Undertaker giggled.

 “W … what is it? Why have I been feeling so sick and lethargic?” William asked.

 He patted the supervisor’s stomach lightly, making William recoil in disgust. “Someone’s got a bun in the oven.”

 “I … I beg your pardon?!”

 “Oh, hehe, I’m sure you heard me the first time.”

 “B … but I’m male -.”

 “Tsk, tsk, things like that don’t matter when it comes to demons. They’ll infect anyone with their seed.”

 William turned to his partner, who’d gone an awful shade of white. “Did you know about this?!”

 “N-no, I had no idea.”

 “Oh dear, tehehe, he looks rather faint.”

 “You can be quiet!” The dark haired reaper snapped. “Michaelis, what do you suggest we do about this?”

 “I … I’m going to be a father,” Sebastian managed a small smile. “H … how wonderful, shocking … but wonderful.”

 William folded his arms over his chest, sighing loudly. “Y … yes, I suppose you will be.”

 Sebastian raced over to his partner, hand placing lightly on his stomach. “H … how far along is he?” He asked Undertaker.

 “Not far – six weeks or so, I’d say.”

 “Oh … how wonderful.” William glared. “Months of sickness and discomfort. Sebastian, I wish to go home.”

 Sebastian hugged him tightly, going into fangirl mode. “Of course, William. Oh, I’m going to take such good care of you!”

 The supervisor gave a little eye roll. “Yes … of course. Honestly, what a mess ….”


	15. Nightmares into dreams. Lau/Ciel - pre-slash. Requested by Snakesareprettycooltbh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Ciel - 18.

 Ciel was wandering around the mansion, unable to sleep. It had become a regular routine, every night, for the past six years. He still couldn’t sleep through the night without nightmares; Sebastian had yet to find who killed his parents.

 Even his faithful butler didn’t come to see to him in the night now; he’d grown tired of the lord’s whining. And so … he did what he always did, headed towards the kitchen – Baldroy was bound to have some cake left over from dinner.

 “Earl, what a pleasant surprise.”

 Ciel flinched, and turned around. “Lau?! What … what the hell are you doing here?”

 “Oh … did I startle you?” Lau took a puff on his pipe, blowing the smoke all over Ciel’s face.

 “Ack!” He coughed. “A … are you trying to kill me?!”

 “On the contrary, earl, I am trying to help you unwind.”

 “I’ll have you locked up one of these days – you … you can’t just bring that stuff into my mansion!”

 “Hmm.” Lau ignored him. “My, how you’ve grown. I thought you were going to stay tiny forever. It has been a few years now, hasn’t it?”

 “Hn. What are you even doing here?”

 “The butler wanted to speak to me.”

 “Regarding what?”

 “I have no idea.”

 “You’re lying to me -.”

 “What are you doing up, my lord?” He smiled. “Someone not able to sleep?”

 “Wh-who told you that?!”

 “I have ears everywhere, earl. Nightmares, isn’t it?”

 Ciel shifted from foot to foot, a light blush coming over his cheeks. “N-no.”

 “Your stutter says it all.”

 “G-go away.”

 “Now, now, earl, great things can come from nightmares, wouldn’t you say?”

 “No, I wouldn’t.”

 He took from his pipe again, blowing the smoke out slowly. “There are things hidden in dreams, both good ones and bad. Useful things.”

 “What … are you saying?”

 “Don’t run from your nightmares, learn from them. You might just find what you’re seeking.” With that, he turned from Ciel, walking down the hallway.

 “W … what I’m seeking ….” He whispered before turning his attention back to Lau. “W-wait a moment!” He called. “Can you make tea?”

 “Not your English rubbish, no.” He continued to walk. “Ask that darling butler of yours, I’m no slave.”

 Ciel huffed, following him down the hallway. _Thanks for the advice …._

_Still … I suppose he’s not so bad after all …._


	16. Can we keep her? Ronald/William. Requested by xXFrankenHeartXx.

 William flinched when the door to his living room flung open. He got up out of his chair just as Ronald rushed into the room. The blonde was carrying a blanket in his arms. “Boss, look wha’ I found,” he beamed, though William could see the glint of worry in his eyes.

 The younger reaper pulled the blanket away, revealing a tiny kitten. “I found her when I was out on collection.”

 “I see … but you have yet to explain what it is doing in my house.”

 “It’s my house too,” he pouted.

 “I pay the mortgage, Ronald.”

 “Well, yeah, but … I couldn’t jus’ leave her there.”

 “And where would this ‘there’ be?”

 “Some arsehole had dumped her next ta a bin in an alleyway.”

 “Then take her to a pet rescue centre in the human world.”

 “But she’s beautiful -.”

 “I hate cats.”

 “Y’ll fall in love wi’ this one.”

 “Ronald, this beast will eat my pigeons – do you really want that?”

 “She won’t. Jus’ look at her, Boss, she’s adorable.”

 “She will grow up.”

 “But -.”

 “I said no, Ronald. Now get that filthy animal out of my home.”

 Ronald’s bottom lip trembled. “Y’ … y’re an arsehole.”

 “I don’t want a pet cat and that’s the end of it.”

 “Fine!” He ran from the room. “Be like tha’!”

 William sighed when he heard heavy stomps going up the stairs. “Honestly ….”

\-----------------------

 A few hours had passed and Ronald hadn’t yet come downstairs. It had worn down William’s defenses, made him feel a little guilty. “Ronald?” He knocked on the bedroom door. “May I come in?”

 “Fuck off!”

 The elder reaper’s eyebrow twitched. “Don’t be like that -.”

 “Y’re tha one bein’ a cunt!”

 With a sigh, he pushed the door open, seeing Ronald curled up on the bed with the kitten. “Can’t we talk about this like mature adults?”   

 “Why should I bother? Y’ jus’ dismissed everythin’ I said.”

 “Does … this kitten really mean that much to you?”

 “Y-yeah, I … rescued her, Boss, s-so she’s mine.” 

 He rubbed at his temple, walking over to the bed. “Yours?”

 “Y-yeah. I … I love her already, Boss." He pulled the kitten closer to him, nuzzling his face against her fur. “And she really likes me too.”

 “You aren’t about to give this kitten up willingly, are you?”

 “Never. I … I’ll go stay at Grell’s if I ‘ave ta.”

 “Fine.”

 “Wh-wha’?” Ronald sat up, placing the kitten on his lap. “Y’ … y’re really gonna throw me out because of a cat?”

 “No.” He sat down on the bed. “A dirty animal isn’t worth losing you over.”

 “R-really?”

 “W-well … yes,” he blushed lightly, “you know how much I care for you.”

 The kitty was placed on the bed and Ronald lunged forward, hugging him tightly. “Th-thanks, Boss.”

 “You are welcome. Ronald?”

 “Yeah?”

 “This cat is staying in the kitchen, do you understand me?”

 The blonde chuckled. “Yep, it’s a deal.”

 “Very well then. You should go buy her some food, yes?”

 “Yeah, in a bit.”

 “In a bit?”

 Ronald nodded, hugging him tighter. “I’m not done cuddlin’ y’ yet.”

 “Oh … right, I see.” He cuddled Ronald tightly. “Very well then.”


	17. Spiders. Grell/Claude. Requested by Missbumbles.

 “Eeeek, spider!” A foot was lifted, Grell about to stomp down on the terrifying creature. “Die – eh?!” A hand had wrapped around her ankle.  

 “Don’t you dare.” Claude eyed her seriously.

 She flashed him an innocent smile. “Whoops … sorry, Darling.”

\--------------------

 Grell watched as Claude came back inside – he’d let the spider loose on a rose bush in the garden. The demon held out a rose to her, and she took it, smiling. “How kind of you.”

 “You are welcome.” He walked back over to the backdoor, locking it.

 Something about his tone was off, and she’d noticed this. “Sweetie … are you mad at me?”

“For what?”

 “Almost killing that spider.”

 “Well I am a spider demon,” he replied with a sigh.

 “I’m sorry, Darling, I wasn’t thinking.”

 “It … is fine. I just cannot fathom why everyone hates them so much.”

 “Well … they’re kind of icky ….”

 The demon neared her again. “And do you find me icky?”

 “No, not in the slightest.” She took a step closer to him, hand stroking up his clothed chest. “You’re all demon to me.”

 He shook his head. “Shouldn’t that disgust you even more?”

 “Oh no, I find it rather sexy.”

 The demon chuckled. “You find dangerous creatures enticing, don’t you?”

 “Hmm,” she laughed, “as long as you don’t count spiders.”

 “Oh … I think deep down, you love spiders.”

 “Mmm, only one of them.”

 “Thank you,” he said, voice turning huskier.

 “You’re welcome, Darling.” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Should we take this upstairs?”

 “I thought I was taking you out for lunch?”

 “Can’t it wait?”

 His lips turned up into a smile. “Of course it can. You may want to put that rose in water first though. I would hate to see such a beautiful flower wilt.”

 “Are you on about me or the plant?”

 “Both.”


	18. Sour face. Sebastian/Claude. Requested by TheWitchingHour7.

 “Not to worry, Sebastian,” Claude said, pouring the other demon some tea. “Someone else will come along, I’m sure.”

 “Hmm.” Sebastian’s nose wrinkled at the brown liquid. “You know I hate that foul drink.”

 Claude had to hold back an eyeroll. Sebastian had been messing around with Undertaker for some time, was in a foul mood now that Undertaker had put a stop to their relations. “It might perk you up a little.”

 “No ….”

 “Oh … come now, Sebastian, he couldn’t have meant anything to you, not really.”

 “I suppose not ….” He took a sip of tea, pulled a face as he swallowed it.

 “I don’t understand what drew you to him in the first place. He’s a reaper.”

 “Hn.”

 “Oh … I see. He knew how to tickle your fancy. And now you’re in such a bad mood because you think no pleasure will come to you for a long while.”

 Sebastian sighed loudly. “You know me all too well.”

 Claude set two cupcakes down on the table, finally sitting down. “Well, you still have me. I could … pleasure you?”

 He laughed lightly. “Why would you do that? We are supposed to be sworn enemies.”

 “Yes … yet who do you come to for comfort as soon as something goes wrong?”

 Sebastian looked away. “Y-you.”

 “Precisely.” He reached over, took Sebastian’s hand into his own. “So why not give me a proper chance?”

 “I ….”

 “Would it really be such a bad thing?”

 “I never said it would be a bad thing. It would just be … odd, wouldn’t it?”

 “Odder than a demon and a reaper?”

 Sebastian chuckled. “You do have a point. Silly, wasn’t it?”

 “Very. But you and I, I think we are a better fit.”

 “Well … I suppose I could give you a chance. What is the worst that could happen?”

 “Another breakup, resulting in more of that sour face of yours.”

 The cupcake was grabbed, thrown at Claude’s face. “Do be quiet.”

 Claude smiled at him. “A fine start.”


	19. Fever. Sascha/Rudgar. Requested by Livitup.

 Sascha was currently lain up in bed. He’d caught the ‘reaper fever’, a nasty flu like illness. It wasn’t deadly, like the Thorns, but it made for a miserable week or two.  

 Rudgar came into the room, a cup of cocoa in one hand, a box of tissues in the other – Sascha was getting through a box every few hours at present.

 Sascha smiled up at him. “Oh, thank you, Rudgar.” He sniffed loudly, nose sore and red. “My nose will just not stop dripping.” He took a tissue, blew his nose. “Uhhh ….”

 “Still feeling no better?” Rudgar asked.

 “No, I feel awful. My back … it is so full of aches.” He sighed, took the hot drink from him. “And you should not be in here. I will give you the sickness.”

 “I’m your mentor. That means taking care of you no matter what.”

 He giggled lightly. “Just a mentor? Mmm … don’t fool yourself.” He took a sip of cocoa. “Hmm … you make such a good hot chocolate.”

 “Thank you.”

\-------------------

 Later on that day, Rudgar returned to the room, saw Sascha lying down in bed.

 “Hn … Rudgar, my stomach hurts.”

 “It’ll pass,” he said, sitting down on the bed. “You just need to get over the worst of it.”

 “Hmm.” Sascha nodded against the pillow. “I’d feel better if I got a cuddle?”

 Rudgar chuckled. “I thought I wasn’t to come near you? Getting sick and all?”

 “Oh … please, Rudgar, I have the cold shivers coming.”

 He nodded. He knew he couldn’t say no to him. Getting under the covers, he pulled the small boy closer.

 Sascha rested his head against Rudgar’s chest, sighing happily.

 “Better?”

 “Yes,” he smiled, “I’ll be all better in no time.”


	20. Fever. Part 2. Rudgar/Sascha. Requested by Livitup.

 “Oh, Rudgar, I told you so.” Sascha giggled. Rudgar had been tending to him during his stint with the reaper fever, had been told he’d catch it.

 “Be quiet.” He grunted, wiped at his bright red nose.

 “But I did warn you, didn’t I?” Sascha was over the worst of it now, was out of bed.

 “Yes.” He sighed. “But this is your fault.”

 “How?” He pouted.

 “You kept whining to be cuddled.”

 Sascha giggled lightly. “You didn’t have to say yes.”

 Another sigh. “Of course I did.”

 “Daw, you really are so adorable, Rudgar.”

 “Uhh.” He lay down in bed. “If you say so.”

 “Nope, I know so. I will fetch you some soup.”

 “Oh … thank you.”

 “No problem,” he beamed, trotted off out of the room.

\------------------------

 Rudgar had finished his soup, was just about to drift off into sleep when he felt the bed dip slightly. “Sascha, don’t lie close to me.”

 “Hn, how rude of you.”

 “I don’t want you to get sick again.”

 “Oh, no, you are the one catching things.”

 “I know,” he grumbled, “but –.”

 “But what, Rudgar? You think we will keep passing this illness back and forth?”

 That statement caused him to chuckle. “Maybe.”

 “No, you are the weakling here.” He snuggled up to him. “I will not get sick again, don’t worry.”

 Rudgar ignored his first statement. “I’d rather not risk it.”

 “Oh, you are sweet.” He gave his cheek a quick kiss. “But I am not going anywhere. You know I adore spending time with you.”

 “As do I.” He sighed. “But you are staying at your own risk.”

 “I don’t care.” Sascha giggled. “I will play the role of nurse, yes?”

 He chuckled lightly. “If you want to. After all, I had to play that role.”

 “I know. You made for a good little nurse.”

 “Oh,” he rolled his eyes, “shut up.”

 And so, Sascha took care of him for the next couple of days, all the while teasing Rudgar for catching the fever in the first place. **All. The. Damn. Time.**


	21. 75. Ronald/ William. Requested by Missbumbles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to hellosweetie17 for helping with the plot.
> 
> I hope it's what the requester was looking for. Might do a part two.

 It was a special anniversary for Ronald and William – their 75th. They both wanted it to be special, wanted to go away, do something different, even if it did mean a sacrifice on one of their parts.

 William had always wanted to go on a cruise – he found being in a ship calming. It was like the sea-air soothed his soul in some way.

 Ronald? No, not so much. He liked his feet on solid ground, suffered from sea sickness. He only got through his trip on Campania by flirting with girls, and by focusing on wrestling zombies. His calm, cheeky composure was just an act.

 In fact, he was quite an anxious cruiser, and the fact that that one ship had sunk hadn’t helped at all. But he wanted to do this for his partner, wanted to make him happy. And besides, they’d be stopping off at all sorts of different islands and countries. That part did quite excite him.

 They were just about to board the ship, Ronald sweating quite badly. William took his hand gently into his own. “Ronald … we don’t have to do this if you don’t wish to.”

 “N-nah … nah.” He gulped. “I’m doin’ this.”

 “A-are you sure?”

 “Y-yep. Y’ve been lookin’ forward ta this for ages. I’m not gonna take this away from y’.”

 William nodded slowly. “I really do appreciate it. Should we board?”

 “Yeah, s-sure.” Another gulp. _Fuck … no …._

_\-----------------------------_

 They’d been out on the sea for three days now, and William could tell that Ronald was a nervous wreck. They were about to dock at an island, had gone onto the top deck to see the view.

 Ronald had gripped onto the handrail as soon as he’d got up there, hadn’t let go since.

 “Ronald?”

 “Y-yeah?” He gulped, his whole face pale and sweaty.

 “When … we get onto this island, should we take our belongings, and stay there for a little while?”

 “Wh-wha’?”

 “We could book into a hotel and then teleport home in a couple of days?”

 “B-but tha cruise?”

 He shook his head. “Forget the cruise, Ronald. You are obviously not enjoying it.”

 Ronald looked away. “I … I’ve ruined this for y’, haven’t I?”

 “No, no, of course not.” He placed a hand on Ronald’s shoulder. “But I can see that you are struggling.”

 “Y’ … y’d really do tha’ for me?”

 “Of course. I have had a relaxing cruise, as I wanted, however short. I think it is time you enjoyed yourself.”

 “B-but y’ve been lookin’ forward ta this for months.”

 “And I have enjoyed myself, but this is our anniversary, not just mine.”

 “And … y’ll enjoy y’self on land?”

 “As long as I am with the man I love, yes,” he smiled.

 Ronald made a small sniffing sound. “C-cool.” He turned around, finally let go of the rail. The next thing William knew, Ronald had pounced on him, was hugging him tightly. “I … I love y’ too, Boss.”

 William stroked at his hair gently. “I think we are just about to pull in. Are you ready for your holiday?”

 The blonde nodded against his partner’s shoulder. “F-fuck yeah. I … I jus’ wanna ge’ off this damn ship.”

 William chuckled lightly. “Yes, I can see that.”

 “C-can … we still go ta … all those islands and countries though?”

 “Yes, of course, we can follow the map laid out by the cruise via porting.”

 “C-cool. I … I really love y’, Boss.”

 “I love you too, Ronald, so, so very much.”


	22. 75 part 2. Ronald/ William. Requested by Missbumbles.

 The couple were at their third destination now. An island, and then a resort on the coastline of a country, and now, again, an island. They’d been so lucky to get a honeymoon suite on all occasions, even if they hadn’t actually wed, and even if they did get some funny looks.

 The morning was hot and humid, conditions made more so by the heated actions of the night before. That didn’t stop Ronald from cuddling up to his partner, the red covers wrapped around their ankles. And it’d never stop William from holding him tight.

 But the heat was beginning to get the best of him. “I think it best we shower, and then head down for breakfast.”

 “Ugh … but it’s so early,” Ronald whined.

 “I know, but we leave for the next destination in the morning. We should make the most of the day.”

 “Yeah … true.”

 “So hurry along, get washed and dressed.”

 “Not unless y’ come in tha shower wi’ me.”

 William smiled. “Of course.”

\----------------------------------

 They walked along the soft, almost white sand of the beach, fingers intertwined. Ronald was enjoying the sand between his toes, while William was glad for the little cooling breeze. It really was a scorching day.

 They came upon a man hiring out boats, little wooden things with wooden paddles. William’s eyes lit up, but Ronald’s heart sank. He knew what was to come. “Y’ … wanna go boatin’, don’t y’?”

 “I do.” He squeezed Ronald’s hand. “But only if you can bear it.”

 “Y’ … y’ got me offa tha’ awful ship … so yeah, I … I think I can deal for an hour.”

 William smiled. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

 “All tha time,” he rolled his eyes, “now come on, let’s ge’ this over wi’.”

 “Of course.”

\------------------------

 They’d taken off in two separate boats, and William could tell that Ronald was a little anxious. So, he tried to crack a joke. “Do try to keep up!” He called.

 The next thing he knew, he was covered in water. Ronald had managed to splash him from feet away. The dark-haired reaper chuckled, and began to splash back. A water fight ensued, laughter filling the air.

 “Ack, it got in my fuckin’ eye!”

 “Oh, what a shame.”

\--------------------------------

 Ronald jumped out of the boat, joined his partner on the sand. He lunged forward, wrapped his arms around William’s neck. “Tha’ was so much fun!”

 “It was indeed.” William patted his back. “What would you like to do now?”

 “Chill around tha pool for a few hours.”

 He frowned. “Is that all? Ronald, we still have the museum to visit, and -.”

 “Yeah, defo, Boss.” He chuckled. “After tha’, I need a drink.”

 William’s hand slid down, and he gave Ronald a quick pat on the bottom. His guilty pleasure. “Understood. Has this not been the trip of a lifetime?”

 Ronald smiled, snuggled closer. “Best trip EVER!”


	23. Pub talk. Ronald/ William. Requested by Gracie.

 William was in a bad mood. It was that time of the month again, when Ronald dragged him out to the pub, made him spend hours with his friends.

 It wasn’t too bad, he supposed; Eric and Alan were alright, didn’t grate on his nerves. But it also meant being stuck with Grell, and Undertaker. Grell irritated him enough at work – he didn’t need to see her outside of it.

 He sat down at the table with a sigh, beer in hand. He didn’t normally drink, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Just the one pint, of course. He’d no doubt need to carry an extremely drunk Ronald home at two o’clock in the morning.

\--------------------------

 “Ohhh … tha’ sounds … brill,” Ronald slurred. Eric had just told him that he and Alan were spending a week away on a romantic holiday.

 William slid down in his seat, blinked slowly. It wasn’t even midnight yet and he was already all too ready to go home.

 “It does.” Alan smiled. “I’m looking forward to seeing the sun.”

 “I bet that isn’t what Eric is looking forward to.” Grell fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Is it, Darling?”

 “Hah, yeah,” Ronald laughed. “Tha sex is gonna be great.”

 “Hehehe!” Undertaker erupted into laughter, while Alan went bright red.  

 Eric leaned forward, arms on the table. “What would yer know about sex?”

 “Hahahahah!”

 “A lot.” Ronald grinned.

 “Aye, right, ah bet William -.”

 “Yep!” The words came out of his mouth as fast as lightning. It was the booze, probably. “Sometimes Will likes ta tie me up and … and fuck me real hard.”

 William’s eyes went wide. “Ronald, stop -.”

 “And it feels so … good,” Ronald chuckled. “So big and … juicy!”

 William was at a loss for words, covered his face with his hands in shame.

 “Ohhh … he’s packing down there, is he?” Grell grinned. “I’d always imagined him to be a big boy, with that bulge, but to actually know. Mmm … sensational.”

 Ronald went a bit giggly, always did when drunk. “Y-yeah … he’s huge. Fills me all tha way up. I thought he was gonna … heh, rip me in two tha first time!”

 “Hahahahahahahaha!”

 Alan was rather uncomfortable, could see that William was too. In fact, the stoic reaper could hardly breathe, he was that filled with embarrassment. “Can we change the subject?”

 Eric laughed. “Aye, my wee lad looks like he’s going tae faint.”

 William gulped. _He’s not the only one …._

\-------------------------------

 William carried Ronald out of the pub at around half one. “Ugh … feel sick ….” Ronald groaned.

 “Well you shouldn’t have drunk yourself stupid,” William grumbled.

 “Y’ … sound pissed off.”

 “Of course I am. What were you thinking?”

 “Huh?”

 “Telling them about our sex life?! I should drop you, or even better, throttle you!”

 “Uh … but I was payin’ y’ compliments. Said … y’ were good in bed.” In fact, he’d done it on purpose, wanted everyone to know their sex life didn’t drag; wanted to shut Eric up. The Scotsman would always tease him about how much William must suck in bed.

 “I don’t care, Ronald. You embarrassed me.”

 He snuggled up closer to William, hiccupped. “Awww … I’m sorry, babe. I wasn’t … thinkin’.”

 “No … you weren’t.” He sighed. “But I can forgive you, I suppose.”

 “Hmm … y’ll ‘ave ta tie me up … and punish me.”

 “I plan to, but not until tomorrow night. You need to sober up.”

 “Ugh … no fair.”

 The taller reaper rolled his eyes. “You’ll live, Ronald. You –.”

 “Blegh!”

 “Uh ….” Ronald had just thrown up on his suit jacket.

 “S-sorry.”

 “It’s alright,” he sighed softly. “Let’s just get you home.”

 “So … we can c-cuddle?”

 “Yes.” He smiled a little. “For cuddles.”


	24. Cream and cameras. Sascha/Rudgar. Requested by Hellosweetie17.

 “Saschaaa!”

 “Mmmm?” She rubbed at her eyes as she padded into the room, dressing gown wrapped tightly around her small frame. “What is it?”

 Rudgar turned to face her. He’d just opened his email account, wasn’t too pleased. “What were you thinking?”

 “Hmm? I’m sorry, Rudgar, but you … will have to explain. I haven’t … yet had my coffee.”

 “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He turned the laptop around, pointed to the image on screen. It was of Rudgar, slumped over the kitchen table, fast sleep.

 He’d been out drinking with friends, had come home very drunk. In said drunken stupor, he’d broken into a packet of bakery treats. The cream around his mouth and up his cheeks in the photograph was proof of this.

 Of course, when Sascha had come downstairs to check on him, had seen such a sight, she just hadn’t been able to resist snapping it with her camera.

 “Ohhh … yes, now I remember.”

 “Of course you remember! You only sent it last night.”

 “Oh … yes, that is right.”

 Rudgar sighed deeply. “Why did you have to send it to everyone at branch?”

 “Because you looked so cute! I wanted everyone to see it! They just had to! Including you, Rudgar; you were on the mass emailing list.”

 “I … I hate you. You know my reputation is in the dirt now?”

 “Oh no, everyone will think it is adorable.”

 He gave her a dirty look. “I will burn that picture.”

 “Hmm? What picture?” You mean,” she pulled the original copy out of her dressing gown pocket, “this picture?”

 “You slept with that thing?!”

 “Yes, so cute!”

 “I’m going to burn it!”

 Sascha giggled, tried to run away. But by the time she’d taken a step, Rudgar had jumped up from his seat, grabbed her from behind.

 “Ah! Rudgar, put me down!” She was carried back over to the chair, pulled down onto his lap and held there.

 “One chance, Sascha. Give me the photo.”

 “No!” She laughed loudly, tried to wriggle out of his grip.

 “I warned you.” His one hand went to her waist, and he began to tickle her roughly.

 “Ahhh! Rudgar, no! Hah, stop it!” Her body jolted, short, little legs kicking out.

 “Give it me.”

 “Never – hahahah, stop!”

 “Give it to me, Sascha.”

 “No!” She clutched it tightly against her tummy. “Over my dead body!”

 “Good. Because I’m going to tickle you to death!”

\-------------------------------

 Rudgar had eventually given up. Sascha had wriggled herself free in the end, had given him the pouty face until he couldn’t bear it any longer.

 The image was pinned up on the wall, next to all the others Sascha had taken over the years, of her favourite places, of the both of them, of puppy dogs and all the cutesies.

 “I think this is my favourite photograph, Rudgar,” she smiled.

 “You have no taste.”

 She sighed. “Are you still mad at me?”

 “Obviously.”

 “I’m sorry.” She turned around, snuggled up to him. “Next time … I will keep them for my private collection, yes?”

 He wrapped his arms around her. “I would appreciate that.”

 She giggled loudly. “Okey dokie then!”


	25. Cream and cameras. Part 2. Sascha/ Rudgar. Requested by hellosweetie17.

 “Sascha, stop it!” Rudgar snatched the camera out of her hands. He was more than a little annoyed. If the email fiasco two days ago wasn’t bad enough, she’d been snapping pictures of him all day. When he’d gotten out of the shower, when he’d taken a nap on the sofa. And just now, when he was trying to enjoy his lunch.

 Sascha had no intention of sharing them, or even printing those pictures from the film. She was just looking for something to do – it was a boring Sunday afternoon.

 “Aww, Rudgar, you are so mean,” she pouted.

 “And you are so annoying,” he sighed. “Taking these pictures of me all of the time – I should burn that camera before it drives me to insanity.”

 She folded her arms over her chest. “No, you wouldn’t do that, because then I would cry and not speak to you for a week.”

 “True ….” He grunted, tossed the camera onto the sofa. “Just … enough cameras … for today, okay? The snapping sound is driving me mad.”

 “Fine … but I’m bored.” She bounced from foot to foot. “What else can I do?”

 “Maybe just sit down and enjoy your own company?”

 “And why would I do that? It is no fun.” She reached forward, tugged at his sleeve. “We can go somewhere though, yes?”

 “Where are you thinking?”

 “Hmm … we could go to the park, feed the ducks?”

 “Okay, fine, but you are not bringing that thing with us.”

 “Oh, but Rudgar -.”

 “No cameras!”

 Sascha couldn’t help but laugh. “Okay, moody, no camera.” She snuggled up to him, put her head against his chest. “No camera.”


End file.
